Here We Are, Again
by AbayJ
Summary: Logan is back at the bar where he first met Marie. (My first X-Men WIP)
1. Well here we are again

**Title**: Here we are, again.  
  
**Chapter Title**: Well here we are again  
  
**Author**: CAli Lover and Journey Fan  
  
**Rating**: R to NC-17   
  
**Feedback**: Would love it! Crave it! Need it!  
  
**Category**: Romance/Drama/Agnast/Action and Adventure  
  
**Couple**: Logan and Marie or Wolverine and Rogue, whatever you want to call them.  
  
**Archive**: Just ask!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Ohhhh the woe! Now my birthday is December 10th so if anyone wants to send me Logan, I will more then gladly take him!   
  
**Summary**: Logan's back at the bar he met Marie at.  
  
**Key**: **Professor thoughts**, _Marie thoughts_, Logan thoughts. **Jean thoughts**. _**Dreams**_. **_Memories._**   
  
**Author Note**: This is my first X-Men WIP, I only know X-Men from the movie (used to watch the cartoon as a child but that was kinda a long time ago). I hope you like and would love to hear if anyone thinks I should continue. Oh and the chapter titles are lyrics from my favorite song and as soon as the lyrics run out. I will start a new song that I think fits the story. These lyrics are from After All by Cher.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was just as cold as it was when he first walked in here five years ago. The paint was still chipping off the walls and the smell of old booze and cigar smoke drifted across the room. Cheap women were all around and the cage was still in the center of the bar. He gave it a cold smile and sat on one of the barstools. Ordering a beer from a haggard bartender he sat back and let the memories drift back to him. Memories of blood, violence, death and Marie. Then he was back at the mansion and her pleads with him not to go but she didn't understand. Jean was dead.....he had no purpose here anymore.  
  
**_ "Logan don't go please," her southern accent begged him and all he felt was anger boil inside him. How dare she beg him, the need to hit something was becoming stronger inside him. But he couldn't hit Marie and he godamn well knew it. He wasn't going to stay here though, Jean memory would forever haunt him. Just like that kiss would.  
  
"Stop it kid, it ain't going to work. I am going and nothing anyone says will stop me," he walked to the door, and started to turn the handle.   
  
"Are you always going to hide Logan," his eyes turned to her and he heard her gasp. The hurt there was unmistakable and he didn't bother to hide it. Not from her at least. In the foyer they were alone. Everyone had said their goodbye earlier that but Marie had been the last to find out. And the most hurt he guessed.  
  
"It's the only thing that keeps me alive," and with that left the door, left the mansion, and tired to leave the memory of Jean.  
_**  
Sighing he took the bear and drowned in one gulp. He felt like a heel. Leaving the only family he had ever knew, leaving the X-Men in the lurch. Then he shook his head, they had gotten along without them, and they would again.  
  
**"Yes but will Rogue? "  
**  
"You know Chuck ya really got to stop popping in my head like that."  
  
** "And what fun would that be my friend? Logan, Rogue had no one before you, and now you had left her."**  
  
"She'll get over it."   
  
**"Whatever you say my friend, whatever you say."  
**  
Closing his thoughts to the professor, or tired too, he put his focus back on the cage. The man in it, had just did away with the much smaller man. Some people were dragging him from the cage. Shrugging off his jacket and black wife beater, he made his way to the cage. Shooting the man in the cage a smirked. This was like a second home to him. He knew this cage better then any man and he was going to show it.

* * *

Marie threw her clothe into the duffle bag, not caring which way they went. Trying to do this as quickly as she could. Wanting to get on the road. She was going to find Logan if it was the last thing she did. Bringing him home was the only thing she was worried about. This was his family, this was his home. Jean or no Jean, he belonged here.   
  
**"Marie are you sure about this?"**  
  
_"Yes, Professor, I need Logan and so do the X-Men. Just considered this my first mission."  
_  
**"Okay Marie, just be careful and keep in touch."  
**  
_"I will Professor."  
_  
Picking up her duffle back she slung it over her shoulder and made her way to the garage and smiled at the keys that had a post-it on it. Telling her she should take the professor car and be careful. Giving one last look at the mansion she got into the car and sped away. She was bringing Logan home, even if she had to knock him out to do so.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R/R and tell me if I should continue! Short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise. 


	2. I guess it must be fate

**Title**: Here we are, again.  
  
**Chapter Title**: I Guess It Must Be fate  
  
**Author**: AbayJ  
  
**Rating**: R to NC-17  
  
**Feedback**: Would love it! Crave it! Need it!  
  
**Summary**: Marie arrives.  
  
**Key**: **Professor thoughts**, _Marie thoughts_, Logan thoughts.  
  
**Author Note**: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. Me and my boyfriend were having some problems and I wanted to focus my time on him. I hope you still like this fic and I can't wait to here what you all thought! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it means A LOT to me. I am really self-conscious about my writing and y'all made me feel SO much better. Thank you so much!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: I guess it must be fate.**  
  
The small of the cheap bar almost made her hurl, cigar smoke, stale beer, and cheap sex. Laughing to herself silently, this is the perfect place for the Wolverine but Logan had a home. One that she was going to bring him back too. Hearing the catcalls of the men only made her turn up her knows further, she would like them to just try to touch her. Kill them with one touch. Not that she liked doing that, she was still unable to sleep most nights from the memories she had received from Logan.  
  
_Where is he professor?_  
  
**He is here Marie, look to the past and you will find him.  
**  
And with that crypt remark the Professor was gone. Sighing she looked around the bar and then she spotted him, he was in the steel cage, leaning against it. Just like he was five years ago. When she had first saw him, the day that had changed her life, for the better. Her glove covered hands shaking. Walking over to the toward the cage she felt someone grab her from behind. The smell of beer strong on his breath. Almost hurling she tried to pull away, but the man was fast and he only pulled her close to him. "Where ya goin' baby doll," he whisky haggard voice said.  
  
Trying to pull away again she let her voice take on a deadly tone, "Ya better let go!" Then she began to unzip her glove, and pull it off. I'm sorry Professor, but I gotta do it. The she whipped around and put her hand on the man's cheek. She heard the catcalls to the men turn to gasps and worry as the molester veins begin to pop out and his breathing began to become labor.

* * *

He sensed her, she wasn't far. But that was crazy, why would she be here. Why would she come to sleazy bar? She was even closer now, what the hell!  
  
Then he heard that gasp of patrons in the bar and he looked where they were coming from. She was there, her hand on some guys cheek. The guys veins were popping out of his neck and face. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough to where she was.  
  
His heart pounding he grabbed her but the shoulder's and flipped her around. "MARIE! What are you doing here?"  
  
**Logan you should know that.  
**  
Whatcha mean wheels?  
  
**She cares about you, of course.**  
  
Did you lead her here?  
  
**Yes, I did, my friend.**  
  
Are you FUCKING crazy?  
  
**Well, the last time I checked I was perfectly sane. I will let you get back to Marie. Tread lightly, my friend.**  
  
Then he was gone and Logan cursed him to high heaven. Focusing back at Marie he couldn't help but shake her. She knew better to be in a place like this, it was dangerous! "What are you doing here!"  
  
"Lookin' for ya," she said softly and cast the man who was trying to get his breath. "He grabbed me!" her voice held the anger that she was feeling and he couldn't help but smile at her. Well, the dude should have known better not to touch his women!  
  
Hold on, his woman? Marie wasn't his. He didn't want her to be his. And she would never been his. So what did it matter. "**Well, ya shouldn't be here in the first place**!"  
  
"**And why the hell not**!" he couldn't help but smile at her sass. She was full of fire that was sure, just the way he liked his women. There he went again, claiming her. He had no claim on her!  
  
Grabbing her gloved wrist he dragged her outside, only slowing down to grab his leather jacket and shirt. Then paying his tab. He heard her stumble behind him but he was to angry to care. "**What in the hell are you thinking!**?" he asked in a loud voice.  
  
He saw he shrink back and he couldn't help but feel like an asshole. "I'm sorry," he said and then felt something turnaround inside him when she smiled. Shaking his head, he continued to drag her, all the way to the motorcycle and handed her the one helmet. "Here kid."  
  
"What about you?" her honey sweet voice said.  
  
"Don't worry," straddling the bike, he felt her do the same, moving up so she could wrap her arms around him. both now gloved again. Her body pressed against his was doing something to his. Part of him was rising, like it hadn't done in months. Which was crazy! He had women in that bar all over him, women who knew their way around a man's body. Women who he could be intimate with! Him and Marie could do nothing about the attraction he felt.  
  
Hold on, attraction! He wasn't attracted to Marie, she was to young. **WAY** to young.  
  
**How old are you Logan?**  
  
Wheels, you know I don't fucking know! That is the reason she is not right for me!  
  
**What ever you say my dear friend.**  
  
Then he was gone. Shaking his head, did professor want them together? Deciding to stop thinking about that, he try anything to make his, Uh other problem lay down. So to say that is.

* * *

Marie wrapped her hands around Logan tighter, kinda scared at the speed he was goin' and had to use the bathroom to boot. Tapping his shoulder, then yelling in his ear that she had to use the ladies room, she watched him pull into a diner. "Thank ya," she said softly. Then she saw Logan's face soften.  
"I'm sorry kid, I forgot all about you being back there," Marie looked away at his words. Was she that invisible to him?  
  
_Professor this was a mistake._  
  
**No, it wasn't Marie, you need him, and the X-Men need him.  
**  
Nodding to herself, she knew the Professor was right. Looking back at Logan, she gave him a wry smile. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be in the diner, I am hungry and I am sure you are too," he must have heard her stomach grumble and she couldn't help but blush. Giving him a nod she walked back into the restaurant, this was crazy. Well, maybe not crazy, he would never see her anything but a kid, but the X-Men needed her. And this was her chance to prove herself she was ready to be a X-Men too. 


End file.
